Persuasion Revisited
by ShortLittleHippie
Summary: Aaron Elliot once had true love with Miss Wentworth but was persuaded to abandon her because of her "scandalous" reputation...now she's back and is considered a fine upstanding young girl. Is it too late for Aaron?
1. Chapter 1

_Retelling of Persuasion with some MAJOR gender reversals and other tweaks (be forewarned- Miss Wentworth is an American!) Also be forewarned that this will be one of those stories that trickles out horribly slowly- not because of writer's block (I have it all mapped out in my mind) but just because I don't have time. I am sorry. _

_Of course, I own nothing. While the names and sexes have changed, they're still simulacrums of the inimitable characters created by the wondrous Jane Austen..._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Sir Walter Elliot, of Kellynch Hall, in Somersetshire, could not in all fairness be called a great thinker, for he generally thought of little beyond his own importance and comfort. Nor could he be called a great reader, as the only book that ever managed to capture his attention was the Baronetage. More specifically, there was one page in one book that Sir Walter Elliot found engrossing:

ELLIOT OF KELLYNCH HALL

"Walter Elliot, born March 1, 1760, married, July 15, 1784, Elizabeth,

daughter of James Stevenson, Esq. of South Park, in the county of

Gloucester, by which lady (who died 1800) he has issue Ethan,

born June 1, 1785; Aaron, born August 9, 1787;

Matthew, born November 20, 1791."

A careful hand had added, after the date of Matthew's birth—"Married, December 16, 1810, Charlotte, daughter of Charles Musgrove, Esq. of Uppercross, in the county of Somerset."

Two things should reveal all that there is to know about Sir Walter Elliot's character: the aforementioned habit of reading and rereading this one page in this one book, and the fact that in his dressing room he kept a mirror of truly astounding size. There is not much to Sir Walter Elliot besides vanity- vanity of person and of situation.

His vanity had not been completely unjustified, as he was a baronet and had been a remarkably handsome young man. These traits had won him the prize of a truly excellent wife who greatly exceeded him in character and intellect. Lady Elliot may have made one rather serious misjudgment in consenting to _be_ the Lady Elliot, but she never let this interfere with her duties and as her marriage had led to her three beloved sons, she had nothing to regret when she fell ill and left this world for the next.

She might have regretted leaving her sons under the tutelage of her rather silly husband had it not been for her very good friend, Lady Russell. The Lady Russell was childless, of steady age and character, and was determined to be of assistance for her friend's family. As the years went by, she was a source of guidance and advice but unfortunately, a wife's or mother's friend has not the same influence that the wife or mother has herself, and Sir Walter Elliot's bad habits grew worse.

His worst failing was favoring one child at the expense of the others. The eldest, Ethan, was very like his father in physical attractiveness and sense of self-importance and was therefore much more loved than the younger sons. Matthew had lately pleased his father by marrying well but Aaron, whose sensible and selfless character should have been valued, whose quiet assistance in managing the estate and household should have been met with gratitude, who was the favorite of Lady Russell, was alas nobody to either father or brother. This was no doubt partially due to the fact that Aaron was not his father's equal in attractiveness. Five years ago, he had been a handsome young man but even then his dark hair and eyes were looked upon with criticism by his fair father. What was more, Aaron detested all the trappings of society and shunned the events his father and brother lived for- balls, teas, card parties, etc. Instead he threw himself into his work, or rather, the work that the master and heir of Kellynch neglected. As the years passed, Aaron grew overly thin and pale and thought he was only 25 his father rather doubted that Aaron would ever find a suitable wife to bring further importance and attractive offspring to the Elliot name.

That it was increasingly unlikely that Ethan would marry either was obvious to anyone except his father. At 27, Ethan still behaved as recklessly and impetuously as when he was 17 and recently his behavior had worsened a good deal. Among other major shortcomings in character, he drank a great deal more than was good for him and his health had started to suffer because of it. As his looks had not yet begun to betray him, Sir Walter paid no mind to the faults of this cherished son. He was confident that it was only a matter of time before Ethan married well. After all, he had been close to marrying an attractive cousin a few years ago but instead, she had married a man of great wealth but no rank. Although he had heard that this cousin, now known as Mrs.Williams, had been widowed and was living back home with people of respectable birth, Sir Walter considered her to be tainted. The Elliot blood had been soiled by her marrying beneath her station and that was not easily forgiven.

Sir Walter's other failing was an inability to manage his money carefully, despite the assistance of his lawyer, his agent, Lady Russell, or Aaron. Despite their efforts, Sir Walter could not be prevailed upon to follow a budget and more money was spent on useless trivialities than came in from the estate. The debtors were getting restless and it was only a matter of time before they started clamoring at the gate. Sir Walter did not have many options. His vanity meant he could not bear the idea of selling any part of the Elliot estate nor could he stand to remain in Kellynch Hall in a reduced manner. That meant the family must retrench.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I suppose my father and brother would very much like to go to London…" Aaron said to the Lady Russell. He paused, thinking about the possibilities of such a relocation. His father would spend a fortune on clothes and society. His brother would be surrounded by temptation and spend all his time in drunken debauchery. "That might not be such a good idea," he concluded.

"No, perhaps not," Lady Russell agreed. She was visiting to help the Elliot family in this difficult period and wanted to make the transition for them as easy as possible but found that Aaron had already made most of the practical arrangements. She was looking over the plans he had drawn up, the plans that would get his family out from beneath their debt in just seven years. She couldn't help but think what a pity it was that Aaron was the only Elliot with any sense. If his father had just half the son's prudence and rationality, the family would not be in this sad situation.

"If only we could stay in this area! I should so hate to leave our home entirely," Aaron sighed. He knew it was not to be, that his father could never stand to demean himself in the eyes of his neighbors by renting a smaller house while others lived in Kellynch Hall. Lady Russell looked at the young man and internally gave a little sigh of her own. She was inclined to believe that relocating would benefit all the Elliots, Aaron included. Following that unfortunate incident, he had grown so withdrawn. She wanted him to spend time in society, with people who would value him in a way that his family didn't. She wanted him to be less reserved, to enjoy life, to smile. She wanted him to find a respectable woman and marry. None of this would be possible if he stayed here. Still, she knew that appealing to Aaron's needs would be futile. His family always came first.

"But leaving Kellynch, my dear, is exactly what Ethan needs. It will get him away from certain unhealthy influences," Lady Russell pointed out. Aaron knew exactly what "influence" she was referring to: Ethan had recently become quite good friends with a Mr. Clark, who encouraged his wild behavior. Ethan's drinking, gambling, and cavorting with loose omen had increased since this acquaintance was begun. What was worse was that Clark had essentially moved into Kellynch Hall and was well-liked by Sir Walter. Despite Clark's wickedness, he was very skilled in making himself pleasing to others by saying exactly what people wanted to hear. He flattered Sir Walter's vanity shamelessly and led Ethan down a road to total ruin. He was a parasite who needed to removed, and the only way Aaron could conceive of this happening was by relocating.

"Very well," Aaron sighed again. "It must be done. But where shall we go?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I have decided that we shall move to Bath, as soon as can be arranged." Sir Walter announced that night at dinner.

"Oh, capital! What an excellent idea, Sir Walter!" Clark cried. A true sycophant, Sir Walter would have evoked such enthusiasm from Clark had he announced the family was relocating to the moon.

Lady Russell did not seem that surprised at this statement, as it was in fact her idea and not Sir Walter's. She knew that society in Bath would completely meet his needs- he could feel important there and spend significantly less money than he spent here. Bath was a region where rank was still more important than wealth.

Aaron, on the other hand, was in complete shock. "Bath?" he repeated. Just saying the name of the region where he had visited as a young man was enough to bring up old memories long thought buried. The conversation washed over him for a few moments as he mulled in the past. Then he heard something that jarred him quickly back to the present.

"…but of course you should come with us, Mr. Clark!" his father was saying. "Ethan would be very lonely without his good friend in a new town, you know."

"He'll have Aaron," Lady Russell pointed out, her jaw slightly clenched. Lady Russell did not like to have her careful plans altered without her approval.

Ethan waved his hand dismissively towards his brother. "Oh, what good is Aaron? Come, Clark, I'll have no fun without you and you know it. I insist." Clark shrugged and grinned broadly. He of course had no objections.

"Besides, Matthew has written and wants Aaron to come visit. He said something about going shooting," Sir Walter added, which caused Ethan to let out a bark of laughter. His brother always invited Aaron under the pretense of sport and ended up putting him to work the entire time. Matthew had no idea how to manage the small farm he had gained from his marriage and no idea how to manage his two small children. Needless to say capable, selfless Aaron was a frequent visitor. Not that he minded as he was always happy to see his nephews and enjoyed visiting with the Musgroves. Currently, he was very relieved to hear that he would not be accompanying his father and brother; he would muck out every stable in Uppercross if he gave him a good reason to avoid Bath…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Five Years Ago_

Aaron was in Bath rather against his will. He had just finished school, and some of his friends had insisted that he accompany them there for a few weeks of relaxation and merriment. Relaxation and merriment were not Aaron's specialties- his hardworking, and serious persona had earned him the moniker of "The Reverend" in school. Still, he was well-liked by his classmates. He did not have a frivolous temperament, but his calmness and goodness were evident to all who met him. "The Reverend" was the first person any of the chaps at school went to when they had a problem, and he always seemed glad to help them sort things out. And so, upon finishing their education, his friends had announced that Aaron was coming to Bath with them, as they knew Aaron had a very difficult time refusing to do what was asked of him.

"Come now, chap," his friend Richard had laughed when the plan was first announced. "You need to get away from work for a while. You act like an old man, and you've only just turned 20! You have years of being serious and somber ahead of you. All we ask is that you take a few weeks and have some _fun _before it's too late!"

The problem was Aaron didn't much care for the _fun _that Bath had to offer. Apparently, everyone here had decided that fun could only be found by flirting. It was all that young people did; the locale changed but the activity did not. And Aaron hated flirted, not just because he was not any good at it. He didn't like how it seemed to make basically decent people behave insincerely. Affection and marriage, in Aaron's mind, should not be treated as a game. He prudently decided against informing his friends of this matter, lest he be called "The Reverend" for the rest of his life. He had stoically born the antics of his family for years, he could put up with the behavior his peers for a few weeks. He had perfected being a silent observer as others participated in the silliness of society.

But this day, his sixth in Bath, he needed to escape. His friends had decided to spend the afternoon in the pump room, admiring the young ladies. Aaron was as much an admirer of a pretty face as any other man his age, but it seemed to him that all young ladies in this town talked only of gossip and gowns. And the young men talked only of horses and attractive ladies. His soul cried out for rest, his mind cried out for quiet. So he was headed towards the Sydney Gardens, where he hoped to lose his thoughts amidst somewhere amid the flora.

He moved quickly through the street, paying close attention as to what was going on around him. Bath was a busy town, with people headed in all directions. He noted that on the other side of the street there was an enormously large man, walking in the opposite course from Aaron. What was particularly noticeable was that this man was laden down with so many packages that Aaron couldn't understand how he was able to see. He mused that the man didn't really need to see where he was going; anyone in his way would have the presence of mind to get out of his path as quickly as possible. The instant Aaron thought this a tiny young woman turned around the corner and collided right into the behemoth. She was swept aside like debris; the massive deliveryman (as Aaron presumed he must be) seemed not to have even noticed that he had trampled someone.

Concerned, Aaron dashed across the street to the young woman. He was fearful that someone her size could have been severely injured by such a run-in. "That man was easily three times her size!" he thought as he hurried towards her. As soon as he reached her, his apprehensions were relieved. True, the young woman was still sprawled on the pavement but she was laughing hysterically.

"Are you hurt?" he asked anyway.

"Nope. Well, maybe my pride, a bit!" the young woman laughed.

Already shocked by her behavior Aaron was startled at her accent. "She sounds like an American," he thought to himself.

"Oh, I wish I could have seen this as you must have! Like a bird flying into an elephant! You know, I don't think he even realized he'd knocked me over. I knew I had to be careful waking in Bath, but I thought I was in danger of getting mowed down in the street by a buffoon with horses. Instead, it's a giant with boxes that flattens me like a pancake!" She laughed some more. "Hey, help me up willya?"

Stunned, Aaron did as she instructed. Indeed, that was why he had rushed to her aid but he was so taken aback by her demeanor that he had forgotten to offer.

"Thankee, sir. I'm Winnifred. What's your name?"

Aaron was even more stunned. "Miss, we shouldn't really talk without being properly introduced!"

The intriguing young woman-Winnifred- just scoffed and waved her hand dismissively. "Oh, don't be silly. What are you going to do, go find some random person to properly introduce us? You people sure do have a lot of silly rules…" She rolled her eyes and pretended to scowl at him. Aaron doubted that he had ever seen such an adorable sight in his life.

"My name is Aaron. Aaron Elliot," he blurted out. He wasn't overly concerned with propriety at the moment.

"Well! It sure is nice to meet you Aaron, though I guess I have to call you Mr. Elliot. And I suppose that means you have to call me Miss Wentworth." She scowled again.

An American girl…named Wentworth. This sounded familiar to Aaron but he couldn't recall exactly why.

"Are you sure you alright? Where were you headed, Miss Wentworth?"

"I hear there's a pretty garden nearby. It's such a nice day, and I'm sick of being cooped up in that big old house."

"Allow me to escort you. I'm headed that way myself."

"That'd be great! What a coincidence!" She laughed again, and Aaron noted her laugh sounded amazingly like bells.

As they walked towards the gardens together, Miss Wentworth would not stop looking about her at the people and architecture. As she did, Aaron took this opportunity to look at the young woman. She was very different from the other young ladies he'd met. She was very tan, for starters and she had amazingly green eyes. Aaron also noticed that her dress looked like it had been made for someone much larger than this little mystery walking beside him.

"Oh! How lovely!" she gushed when they reached the parks and ran ahead of him to smell some flowers.

"I'll leave you here then, Miss Wentworth," Aaron said as he tipped his hat at her.

But she waved that tiny little hand dismissively again. "Don't be silly! We just got here. Come, let's look around!" And she seized his hand and pulled him down the path.

Bewildered but bemused, he had no choice but to follow.

-----------------------------------------------------

She had pushed her bonnet off her head and it was dangling from her neck. Aaron had never seen a young woman do that before. He wondered how old she was and whether she was 'out.' He also wondered at her hair- it was incredibly dark, curly, and unruly. All the other young ladies in bath had carefully coifed hair; Miss Wentworth's was positively wild.

"Oh, this place is beautiful!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands with glee. "I'm so glad I came here. And I'm so glad I met you, Mr. Elliot. You're the first friend I've made since I've been in Bath. And I've been here for two weeks!"

Although she was clearly a mature young woman there was something very childlike about this Miss Wentworth and he found her innocence refreshing. Some of the things she had said to him would have been flirtatious had they been said by anyone else but from her, everything was completely sincere. She was a mystery to him and he was full of questions.

"Why is it…" he started, wanting to know why he hadn't encountered her before, why it seemed as if she hadn't seen Bath at all despite being here for a fortnight, why she was in Bath at all…

"Look!" she cried. There was a gap in some flowering hedges and she pushed her way through. Aaron followed, to find that they were clearing surrounded by flowers. The grass beneath them was green. It was mostly shady, but a lone beam of sunshine broke through in the very center of the circle.

"How magical! I feel as if I'm a fairy!" Without thinking, she skipped to the middle of the clearing, and threw her arms out wide as she let the sunbeam fall upon her face. She smiled up at the sky and started to twirl in a circle.

Aaron smiled at the sight; it was easily the prettiest thing he'd ever seen.

"Come on, Mr. Elliot! You can be a fairy, too!" she called to him.

He had to laugh. "I fear I'm too old to play make-believe, Miss Wentworth."

"Nonsense, silly! You're never too old to pretend! I'm 16 and I'll never stop! Come ON!" And again she had seized his hand. She was laughing and smiling at him and Aaron surrendered. He tossed his hat aside, threw his head back, and threw his arms out wide as if embracing the sky. He let himself remain that way for several minutes, not caring whether anybody happened to see him.

"You're right, this is magic," he whispered.

"Can't you just feel God?" she whispered back.

He glanced at her. She wasn't twirling anymore, though her arms were still outspread. Her eyes were closed and she had a beatific smile upon her face.

"Yes, I believe I can, Miss Wentworth," he answered and they remained that way for a few more moments. Eventually, though, a cloud passed overhead and their sunbeam disappeared.

"Well, rats," she said as she smiled at him once more. "But its clouds that make us appreciate the sun, don't you think?"

"Very true, Miss Wentworth," he said as he smiled back. He retrieved his hat and they set back on the path.

------------------------------------

They strolled about some more, and Miss Wentworth peppered him with questions about Bath and the surrounding countryside. She was extremely excited to find out he lived on a country estate.

"But that must be marvelous! It seems to me that Bath is very dull, with all this silly fuss. Life in the country must be lovely- you can go on long walks and ride horses everyday and not need to deal with silly society people at all!"

"Would that it were so! There is still a bit of 'silly fuss' as you say, even in the country. Especially since my family are all silly society people. And unfortunately, now that I'm finished with school I'll have work that I must see to that will keep me from enjoying the country in the way you describe."

Miss Wentworth pouted sympathetically. "Then I'm very sorry for you, Mr. Elliot. But you should find always find time to enjoy the beauty of nature. I think it's good for our souls… I miss the woods most of all, here in Bath." She let out a little sigh.

"I agree with you, Miss Wentworth. There is a remarkable forest near my home and I long to walk amid those trees again."

"Tell me about them," she asked and Aaron described the beauty of the grounds at Kellynch. Her eyes were closed again and she smiled faintly as she let his words wash over her; Aaron supposed she was picturing the forest in her mind. This inspired Aaron to speak with even greater detail until he, too, was mentally transplanted to his lovely home.

"It all sounds perfectly lovely," she sighed.

"It is, let me assure you. And someday you'll have to visit Kellynch and see for yourself. You can go on long walks and horse rides every day then if I have any say in the matter!"

"Oh, yes! I'd like that very much! Every day, rain or shine- do you promise?" her eyes were sparkling with glee at the prospect.

"I promise, Miss Wentworth," Aaron said with a laugh. He had no idea why he was making such impractical promises to a girl he barely knew but something about her had swept him away to a place where cool reason was no longer welcome.

"But first, you'll have to come to dinner here in Bath. Tomorrow! Do say you'll come, Mr. Elliot. You are my only friend here!" she clasped her hands at him as if begging.

He bowed. "The _first _friend," he corrected, "though I'm sure I will be by no means the last. I should be delighted to call on you tomorrow."

She clapped her hands again with pleasure. Aaron found it was a remarkably endearing mannerism when done sincerely, as in this case.

"Oh good. I'm SO pleased. I'm sure you'll get along excellently with Mr. Wentworth...I mean, my father." She laughed. "Forgive me, I'm still getting used to calling him that!"

Things suddenly made sense to Aaron. The memory finally surfaced. Despite not listening to gossip, there was one story that people spoke of so often even Aaron had heard it. Mr. Wentworth, a bachelor gentleman, had recently produced a mysterious American who everyone said was his natural daughter. Apparently, for once gossips were right.

Miss Wentworth noted his furrowed brow and frowned at him. "Is something wrong, Mr. Elliot?" He shook his head but still look concerned. "Oh, I see! You didn't know my family was notorious? I thought people were talking of nothing else. It certainly seems so sometimes." She laughed.

Aaron was still surprised to realize that this innocent girl was the scandalous Miss Wentworth that people were discussing in such hushed and shocked voices. Her laughter completely jarred him, and she noticed.

"You're wondering how I can laugh at the way people are talking about me. I'm trying not to let it bother me; we're supposed to turn the other cheek after all. Oh, it _is _annoying though- especially since people keep making the story worse than it really is! The only time I went to that silly pump room that people make such a fuss over, I overheard two old biddies talking about how I was raised in a brothel! Really! So I went over to them and said, "I don't know what a brothel is like so I can't say how different it is from an orphanage, but I _do _know the nuns at the orphanage wouldn't appreciate you comparing the two!' You should have seen the looks on their faces!" She laughed again. Her face fell suddenly. "I don't mind what people say about _me_, but I do wish they wouldn't say the things they were saying about my mother and father."

Aaron racked his mind for the rest of the story that people were repeating. Something about the mother being a harlot, he dimly recalled.

"I know my mother wasn't as good as she should have been, but she wasn't as bad as she _could_ have been, not as bad as they're saying. Her and Mr. Wentworth fell in love when he was traveling in America but when his father died suddenly he had to leave immediately. He never even knew about me. And since she was so young and wasn't married, she knew she couldn't keep me. That's why she gave me to the nuns. But she always felt bad about it, even after she got married and had more children. That's why when she got sick and knew was going to die she asked them to write to Mr. Wentworth and tell him about me, where he could find me. Next thing you know, Mr. Wentworth shows up at the orphanage and here I am in England! And while I'm very happy to have a father now, I wish people would be less mean. It doesn't bother _me_ but I know it's disturbing to Mr. Wentworth. ..I mean, father," she corrected herself.

"But why doesn't it bother you, Miss Wentworth? I think anyone would be upset to find they were the topic of gossip, that their reputation was scandalous," Aaron asked, completely befuddled. He didn't mean to be so blunt but his confusion was making it hard for him to express his thoughts more diplomatically.

Miss Wentworth shrugged. "What's a reputation? It's what people _say_ you've done, what kind of person people _say_ you are. How silly! I think it's more important to know what you've actually done, what kind of person you really are. _I_ know I haven't done anything wrong and that I'm a good person. Nothing people say can change that. I think it's crazy how obsessed you stuffy British people are with reputations anyway." As soon as she said this, she looked startled at clapped her hands over her face. "Oh, I'm sorry! You're British!"

Aaron couldn't help but laugh. "No need to apologize, I know I'm 'stuffy' as you say."

"No, I didn't mean I'm sorry for that, though I _am _sorry. I'm sorry I asked you to dinner. You being British and a gentleman means that _you _have to care about your reputation even if I don't care about mine. It was selfish of me to think otherwise- of course being acquainted with me and father won't do good things for your reputation. You don't need to call on me tomorrow, though I will be sorry. You seem like a very nice man. Goodbye," She smiled sadly at him and walked away from him.

Aaron stared at her retreating form. He knew he should let her go and never speak to her again; his father and Lady Russell would be outraged that he had spent an afternoon in the company of such a notorious character. Everything about his upbringing and sense of what was proper said she was not fit company for the son of a baronet. But his conscience told him to not be hasty; Miss Wentworth seemed completely innocent. Perhaps it was an elaborate subterfuge, but something was telling Aaron this was not the case. He hurried after her.

"Miss Wentworth! I say, Miss Wentworth!" he called. Catching up with her, he bowed and smiled at her. "Allow me to escort you back to your home. I'll need to know how to find it so that I might join you for dinner tomorrow, after all." She smiled happily at him and he found himself smiling broadly back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Present Day_

No, Aaron had no wish to return to Bath. Not ever, if it could be helped. Some memories were best buried.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews are welcome, of course!


	2. Chapter 2

_So I know it took a long time to write a second chapter. And I can't promise the third won't take just as long. But I will keep going with it and I hope people like it._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing and in fact I've shamelessly lifted (and paraphrased) quite a few lines from the wonderful Miss Austen. See how many you can spot!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Unfortunately, life rarely goes the way we want it to and Aaron's wish to keep certain memories buried were thwarted by Mr. Shepherd, the long-suffering attorney that dealt with Elliot family business.

"I have found someone to rent Kellynch Hall," he announced to Sir Walter the following day at tea.

"Oh, excellent!" exclaimed Lady Russell. "So soon!"

Aaron marveled at the promptness with which Shepherd had found a tenant, considering they had commissioned him with the task only one week prior, and Sir Walter had forbidden him from advertising the fact that Kellynch was for rent.

"Yes, it was most providential," Mr. Shepherd said happily. "He approached me. He was raised in this area and was looking for a fine house, fully furnished, and had heard that I might be able to help him in this task."

"Well, who is this man, Shepherd?" demanded Sir Walter. "I'll not let my house out to any vagabond who happens to find his way to your office."

"No, let me sure assure you he is no tramp, Sir Walter. He is an admiral, who has made his fortune in the war and is looking for a comfortable place to enjoy his retirement."

Sir Walter scowled. "An admiral! I heartily dislike the Navy! It elevates men of obscure birth to undue distinction and more importantly, leaves their faces so weather-beaten! A sailor grows older sooner than other man." He sniffed haughtily.

"Quite so, Sir Walter," Mr. Clark chimed.

"Do tell us more about this admiral, please. What is his name? What is his family situation?" Lady Russell inquired courteously of the attorney, who seemed at a loss as to how to respond to Sir Walter's complaints.

"His name is Croft, ma'am. He has a wife but they have no children."

"Married but childless! Oh, that is excellent Sir Walter! That will ensure that Kellynch will be treated with the respect it deserves," she assured her friend.

"I agree, madam. There is no preserver of furniture like a childless wife, I always say. There was also the possibility of another person staying with them, I gather; some relation to the wife. I can't recall her name but I do know she's a lady of some sort. A widow, apparently. A great philanthropist. Name started with an 'S' I think…" Mr. Shepherd bit his lip in thought.

After giving the attorney a few moments to come up with the name on his own, Aaron quietly stated, "Do you perhaps mean Lady Spencer? She is often mentioned in the paper for her charitable works…"

"Lady Spencer! Now Sir Walter, you can have no objections. An admiral and a lady would surely be worthy tenants of Kellynch," Lady Russell stated.

But the pride of Sir Walter was not that easily silenced. "And who is Lady Spencer? I confess I know not the name at all."

"I recall reading that Sir Spencer was knighted some years ago for…" Aaron began.

Sir Walter made a loud snort of derision. "No doubt he was knighted for making a great fortune in trade," he said haughtily. "And so this Lady Spencer is nothing more than the wife of a glorified shopkeeper, in all probability."

Realizing that talking of Lady Spencer was not the way to endear these possible tenants to Sir Walter, Mr. Shepherd spoke at length about the characteristics of Admiral Croft and his wife instead, especially stressing how humbled they would be to live in the home of a baronet. Through great dexterity of influential speech, Sir Walter was talked into allowing Mr. Shepherd to go ahead and draw up the required documents to rent Kellynch to the Admiral.

After their visitors had departed, Aaron sought the sanctuary of his room. He was flustered by the news Mr. Shepherd had brought, though he doubted that anyone had noticed. Of all the possible tenants of Kellynch, that it would be Admiral Croft! "To know that she might soon be here, living in this house!" he thought to himself and sighed miserably.

-----------------------------------------------------------

'She' did not refer to Lady Spencer, who was the sister of Mrs. Croft but to her niece, Miss Winifred Wentworth. Lady Spencer had been traveling in Greece when her brother had first learned of his daughter and brought her to Bath but as soon as she returned to England she had taken the girl under her wing. In fact, Aaron had read in the papers that Lady Spencer had become her niece's guardian following the sudden death of Mr. Wentworth last year.

But in between Miss Wentworth's arrival in England and Lady Spencer's return from abroad, Aaron had crossed paths with Miss Wentworth. That they had fallen in love was inevitable, as she had almost nobody to love and he had nothing to do: she was alone save for her father; he cared not for the amusements his friends sought. Fate had thrown them together and they found that they complemented one another perfectly. Winifred's innocent playfulness countered Aaron's tendency towards somberness and he finally learnt to laugh. In return Winifred's mind was sharpened by the lively debates she had with Aaron. While her schooling had been limited, she was very clever and read voraciously all that Aaron recommended. In practically no time, an understanding was reached between the two young people. Perfect happiness was within their reach; Mr. Wentworth approved of Aaron though he was a bit sorry to be parted from the daughter he'd only recently found but had quickly come to love.

But Aaron had not approached his father yet with news of the match. He was unsure as to how Sir Walter would react. He suspected that his father didn't much care overmuch about anything that Aaron did, but was inclined to believe his father's pride would cause him to disapprove of Miss Wentworth's family history. He turned to the only person he had ever gone to for advice, Lady Russell, who had recently come to Bath herself.

------------------------------------------

_Five years ago _

"I say, Aaron, this is very unlike you! So imprudent! To have entered into an engagement without your family's approval, without your family even having met her! And you will not even tell me her name! This is most vexing. I am astonished by you!" She had just arrived in Bath the day before and her pleasure at Aaron's visit had been quickly overcome with shock at what had happened in the weeks preceding her coming.

"Forgive me, Lady Russell. Just wait until you meet her! She is a treasure and you will understand why I have behaved so out of character. Such a young woman- she is unlike anyone I have ever met before. Open, candid, artless, guileless, with affections strong but simple, forming no pretensions, and knowing no disguise. She is what I need to make my life complete, my soul's other half." He sighed happily.

"Well, I see that your affection for her is real. I only hope that hers is as strong, and that she is as you have described her. Our affection can sometimes blind us of the faults of those we care about," she said grimly, thinking of the match that her good friend had made so many years ago. "I pray that she is as suitable as you have described her and am now eager to meet her. Shall I see this mysterious treasure of yours soon, Aaron?"

"Yes, she will be coming to tea this afternoon and I am here to invite you to join us if you are free," Aaron answered. He was nervous about this meeting, truth be told. He was confident that Lady Russell would be enchanted by Winifred but he knew that Lady Russell could be prideful and set a great deal of stock in reputation. She would be able to convince his father to approve of the match, but first she needed to approve of Winifred herself.

Needless to say, she had not approved.

"Aaron, I must say I'm completely mystified," she had told her young friend as soon as Miss Wentworth took her leave. "Truly you must see how inappropriate this match would be." Aaron's face fell, and she sought to comfort him. "She does have a unique sort of simple amiability and charm." Lady Russell was actually appalled at the girl's unrefined manners, but she hadn't expected much better from an American. "And she is very pretty," she added. But Miss Wentworth's apparel! Her gown was shabby, of a very old style, and entirely the wrong size. And how she had explained it was completely shocking!

"You must excuse how I look, Lady Russell," the girl had said with a smile. "I know I'm hardly fit for good company! The worst part is, this is my nicest dress!" She actually laughed then. "It belonged to one of my aunts, I believe. I haven't been to the shops since I've been here…although to be completely honest, I've never been to a dress shop in my life! Father's given me some money to get some proper clothes, but I confess I've not been too eager to do so. I don't really have much need for pretty dresses- if I went out into society I imagine it would be different. I'd hate to make Father look bad! But I knew I didn't need to worry about my dress with _you_, Lady Russell. Aaron has told me so much about you! He's told me how very kind and _sensible_ you are! Not like most of the people here in Bath- they can be so silly here, don't you think?" How was Lady Russell supposed to respond? She'd never encountered such conversation at tea before.

And it had only gotten worse. As soon as Lady Russell realized exactly who Miss Wentworth was, she tried to think of a way to excuse herself but could think of no way to do so politely. So she was forced to sit there as Miss Wentworth carried on with her very peculiar style of conversation. She was surprised that Miss Wentworth didn't avoid talking about her childhood in an orphanage or the scandalous situation regarding her arrival in England. Instead, she mentioned both within fifteen minutes of their introduction.

"It's so very strange, how people act here," Miss Wentworth had said. "Father is one of the most moral people I've ever met. We sometimes all sit around and talk about religion and theology and Father always has such insightful things to say- and of course you do too, Aaron! And Father does such good things for his tenants and the poor. And he works with the abolition movement and the evangelicals. Yet people act as if he were a complete scoundrel! Yes, he sinned but he was so young when he met my mother- just seventeen! People always do foolish things when they're young, don't you think? For instance, last year when I was fifteen I tried to run away from the orphanage because I wanted to join the circus. I thought I'd make a capital fire eater!" She laughed. "Of course, it only took one night alone in the woods for me to run back home to the nuns. Still, if we can't forgive people for the foolish mistakes they make when they are young, how are we supposed to forgive people for anything? And forgiveness is such an important part of being a good Christian, wouldn't you say Lady Russell?" Such impropriety! Such a lack of tact and gentle breeding! No, she would not suit as a wife of an Elliot. She shuddered to even think of it. She had dreams of Aaron's marrying a respectable heiress, as he was so much more worthy of social importance than either of his brothers or even his father. She did not want to see those dreams derailed by a radical, untamed American.

"My dearest Aaron," Lady Russell. "However much you think you care for this girl…"

"I do care! I love her!" Aaron insisted.

"I'm sure you think you do, but you are both so young! She is little more than a child, and you have only just finished school. And as I was saying, despite what you feel for Miss Wentworth you have to know your father will never consent to this match. Both she and her father are outcasts. Decent society will have nothing to do with them- her reputation is just too shocking. As an Elliot, surely you must know how important that is."

"But Lady Russell! She does not deserve her reputation! Surely you saw what an angel she is- she is so innocent. In fact, she has this simple faith that inspires you to be a better person. And what she said about her father is correct as well- he is one of the best, most devout men I have ever met."

"Perhaps this is true. I do not know. I _do _know how society views the Wentworths, how your father will view them: their reputation is destroyed. The family is ruined. No one will want anything to do with them. You _cannot_ associate with them in any way, lest their taint spread to you. You cannot do this to your father, your brothers. To bring such a scandal to Kellynch! Your mother would not approve either, you know."

Aaron's face fell even further when he heard this. "I had always thought she'd have been pleased if I married for love," he said sadly.

"And she would have been pleased, as long as the woman you loved was suitable. Your mother always did what was right, regardless of her own feelings. I will not try to argue that it isn't a sad thing that people of rank must pay such mind to reputation, but I'm afraid it is how things work. You have a responsibility to your family, Aaron…"

------------------------------------------------------------

_Present Day _

Eventually, Lady Russell had persuaded Aaron that he had no choice but to ask Miss Wentworth to release him from their engagement. And so the young lovers were parted, physically as well as emotionally. Lady Spencer had arrived in Bath just a week after the engagement was broken and carried both father and daughter away, first to the Continent and later to London. The scandal was viewed more forgivingly there and in time was forgotten. Under the Lady Spencer's careful tutelage, Miss Wentworth had blossomed and enchanted all she met as her open manner and simplicity was such a refreshing change. The society pages, which Aaron covertly read, spoke constantly of the "genuinely charming Miss Wentworth." By all accounts, she was slightly more refined, much better dressed, but no less sincere than the day he met her.

Furthermore, Miss Wentworth's reputation was greatly enhanced by her aunt's. Sir Spencer had been as renowned for his charitable work as for his fortune (in fact it was because of his good deeds that he was knighted, despite Sir Walter's assumptions) and upon his death the Lady Spencer had continued the work of her husband. She was considered by many to be the height of respectability and was actively involved with missionary work. To gossip about the niece of such a fine, upright woman as Lady Spencer was completely unacceptable to most people of breeding.

While Miss Wentworth bloomed, Aaron had faded. He stopped laughing and grew even more somber than before. That summer in Bath he was inspired to make the church his profession but he gave that up as well. Instead he threw himself into the thankless task of trying to manage Kellynch for his father for the past five years. By focusing on things he needed to do for his family, he could forget his own pain. His zeal for his work precluded any second attachments- the society was limited around Kellynch already but after his 'disappointment' he had withdrawn as much as his father and Lady Russell would permit. Four years ago there had been a young lady who had subtly expressed a desire to change her name to Mrs. Aaron Eliot but he had let her down as gently as possible and the young woman ultimately was consoled by becoming Mrs. Matthew Eliot instead. It would have been a good match for Aaron; Charlotte Musgrove was the eldest daughter of the squire of Uppercross, she had a handsome dowry- a small estate called Burnhill. Lady Russell lamented Aaron's refusal, as she was sure he'd have been particularly fitted to managing an estate of his own.

At 25, Aaron felt very differently than when he had been 20. He did not blame Lady Russell though he did blame himself somewhat for being so easily led by her. He now believed that despite of the discomfort that he was assured would come with the match- the family approbation, the gossiping tongues of society-he would have been happier had he maintained the engagement. He certainly doubted that it would be at all possible for him to be more wretched than he was today, having broken it. Furthermore, time had shown that these fears had been for naught. She had distinguished herself in society and had gained a respectable reputation. He knew she was not married, but had no way of knowing if she was unattached. "Surely such a woman, so full of life and beauty- surely she is not unattached!" he thought miserably.

Aaron was resolved to steel his nerves and not be bothered by his former pain. He was aided by the obliviousness to his situation by all around him- no one outside Lady Russell knew anything of his short-lived engagement and she had the good manners never to mention it. He had no idea if Miss Wentworth had told her aunts and uncles of what had transpired between them, but could only hope that the inevitable acquaintance between himself and the Crofts would not be full of any particular awkwardness.


	3. Chapter 3

A week later, he was happy to arrive in Uppercross. There had been much to do to prepare Kellynch for its tenants, and of course his father and brother had offered no assistance. They'd left it all to Aaron to do an inventory of the house, pack things up and ship them to Bath, make arrangements with the steward and housekeeper, and call upon all the families in the neighborhood to take leave. Ethan had sniffed that it was all 'women's work' but as there was no mistress of Kellynch, Aaron might as well do it all. Aaron was used to such treatment and did not mind the work, but he did not wish to be present at Kellynch when the Admiral and his family took possession. Furthermore, he was looking forward to seeing Matthew and the Musgrove family.

"So you have come at last," Matthew moaned from the couch as Aaron entered his brother's home. "I thought you might never come! I've been ill and no one has visited me," he sighed.

"I am sorry to hear that. Have you been ill long?" Aaron asked.

"All morning!" his brother sighed. "My gout, you know. I have such a pain in my side and I've felt very faint." Matthew often fancied himself ill and frequently claimed to be bothered by gout, although he usually got the symptoms wrong. "There's no way we can go shooting when I'm like this, of course. So perhaps you could talk with my steward this afternoon? And look over some of these papers I was supposed to read? My eyes, you see- I couldn't read them myself."

"Certainly. Though I'm sure you'll be up and about in no time." Aaron said with a kind smile. Aaron probably understood his brother more than anyone else, which is why he had so much patience with him. Both of them had not received much attention from their family once their mother had died, and being younger, Matthew had felt this neglect more keenly. Aaron generally accepted the disregard of his father and elder brother but Matthew unfortunately took after his father in terms of pride and therefore constantly sought attention.

Aaron supposed this was partially his motivation for marrying so young. Charlotte was not handsome but was amiable enough, and when she was not too distracted by their two children gave Matthew the attention he required. Sir Walter might have found it somewhat demeaning for an Elliot to be master of such a minor estate as Burnhill but it was a rather good arrangement for a third son who had no inclination towards the church or military. Lastly, the match was not without prestige- the Elliots and Musgroves were two of the most respected families of the area and as such a union of any sort between them had been looked upon favorably by the entire neighborhood.

"Not this time- I expect I shall remain quite ill for some time," Matthew moaned. But after fifteen minutes he was up off the couch and calling for the servant to bring them their luncheon.

"How are the Musgroves?" Aaron asked.

"I hardly know," Matthew sniffed. "They rarely call upon us here. Louie and Henry are both finished with school now, you know, and they can't be bothered to visit, despite my ill health…"

Right as Matthew said this, they heard a clattering outside the door and a loud "Halloo!" Louie and Henry burst into the drawing room, where they vigorously clapped Aaron on the back.

"Aaron! Capital! How good to see you!" cried Henry, the eldest and heir to Uppercross. "We heard you were here and come by right off!"

"Yes- it has been too long, old boy!" Louie agreed.

Aaron was very fond of the eldest Musgrove boys. Though only a few years younger, they were quite different from him. They were good-natured and uncomplicated young men, caring mainly for society and sport. Still, he couldn't help but admire the close bond the brothers shared and their jollity.

Charlotte entered the room next and embraced him warmly. "I've escaped the nursery at last! Your nephews are wild to see you, but I've told them they shall only do so if they behave for the rest of the day. I'm afraid you'll probably have to read them a story tonight. I hope you don't mind. Have you been to call upon Mama and Papa yet?"

"Let us all go now!" Henry exclaimed. "I have to show you my new horse, and Louie here has a new hound…"

"I'm feeling much better, thank you," Matthew said loudly. "Though I am very ill still. My gout has been very bad today."

The rest of the party looked at one another, as if unsure how to respond to this. Aaron caught Charlotte's eye and she gave him a resigned little smile. She went over to her husband and began to speak to him in a low, sympathetic tone.

They all went up to the Great House, where Mr. and Mrs. Musgrove and the rest of the Musgrove children greeted him enthusiastically. The Musgroves were not as refined or sophisticated as the Elliots but they were a good deal more hospitable. They were all fond of the calm, kind Elliot brother who always listened so nicely and was eager to help in whatever way he could when he visited. His somberness and reserve were greatly lessened when he was visiting this warm, open family.

Naturally, the Musgroves were curious about their new neighbors and Aaron was questioned at great length about Admiral Croft.

"And he's married, correct?" Mrs. Musgrove asked. "But no children? 'Tis a pity that big house will be wasted on just two people."

Aaron was about to speak when Louie suddenly cut him off.

"That reminds me! Mother, I meant to tell you- there'll be a Lady Spencer staying with them as well. I don't know who she is."

"She is the sister of Mrs. Croft," Aaron told everyone. Mrs. Musgrove was just about to ask him about Lady Spencer when Louie cut him off again.

"But that's not the exciting part! Lady Spencer has a niece who will be staying at Kellynch as well. She is supposed to be very charming and a great beauty. Her name is Miss Wentworth and she's an _American._" This of course thrilled the party greatly. The promise of a beautiful American visitor was the most exciting thing to happen to Uppercross for quite some years.

"We shall have to call on the Admiral as soon as he arrives next week," Mr. Musgrove stated. He turned to his guest and spoke lowly. "You're more than welcome to join us, my boy, when we go but if that should be too painful for you, I shall let them know you are staying at Burnhill. I am sure they will call upon you there."

* * *

They had, just two days after their arrival at Kellynch. Aaron found that he liked Admiral and Mrs. Croft very much, though he doubted his father and brother would care for them as they both looked somewhat weather-beaten. They were both very open and friendly- the Admiral had immediately taken both the little boys on his knees and bounced them about while sympathizing Matthew about ill health.

"Gout, eh? I suffer myself," the Admiral said with a pitying shake of his head. "A terrible sickness. During my last attack there was so much pain in my toe…" and he proceeded to regale Matthew with horror stories about gout's symptoms, much to Matthew's delight.

Meanwhile, Mrs. Croft talked to him admiringly of Kellynch Hall and the surrounding area. She professed to an admirer of forests, despite all her time spent upon the sea, and Aaron suggested some very pretty walks that she might take.

"I shall have to remember all these for when my niece visits. She is very fond of a country walk as well. I suppose you know that my sister and my brother's daughter will be staying with us?" Aaron managed to stammer that yes, he was aware of the fact.

"They'll be arriving six days hence," Mrs. Croft continued. "They've been in Italy these past few months. My sister is a great traveler, you see- so much so that she told her husband that he might as well leave their country home and house in Town to charity in his will because she was sure she'd never use them!" She laughed.

"Had they no children?" Charlotte asked.

"No, sadly not. But my sister quite dotes upon our niece."

"As do we," chimed the Admiral. "We've no children either but we've got Winifred, who is the next best thing. And as the poor dear has no parents, the arrangement suits us all."

* * *

Aaron kept busy in an effort not to think about the inevitable meeting with Miss Wentworth. This was not hard, as there was always plenty for him to do around Uppercross. It seemed as if people had constantly sought him out with requests and suggestions.

"I wonder if you might talk to your brother about the instructions he gives the steward," Mr. Musgrove had asked him. "Mr. Hancock quite knows what he's doing. Matthew needn't contradict him so and should try to listen to his advice. He made a rather a mess of things last year around harvest time."

"You should really talk to Mr. Musgrove about that steward," Matthew had sniffed. "He is the most impertinent man. He seems to forget whose son I am! Last time we spoke, he deliberately disobeyed the instructions I gave him _and_ he told me that the mix-up over the carts last year was my fault! I'd never felt so affronted."

"You might ask your brother not to speak so unkindly about Caroline Hayter around Henry," Louie had mentioned. "They have been sweethearts for many years and while she may be a carrier's daughter, she is a very pleasant girl and will make him a good wife."

"Do you think you could talk to Matthew about the children?" Charlotte had pleaded. "He spoils them awfully. I think it bothers him that they seem to prefer you so much, but _he _never reads or plays with them. He just gives them sweets, which makes them so unruly!"

"I wish you'd talk to your brother about his thinking he's ill all the time!" Henry had moaned. "It's not fair to Charlotte to make her feel guilty about spending time with the boys instead of nursing him and I know that it vexes everybody so to hear him constantly complain a sickness everyone knows he hasn't got!

"Talk to Henry about this business with Caroline Hayter," Matthew had instructed him. "He'll listen to _you_- it's not right that a family connected with the Elliots should stoop to such levels. It's not a suitable match at _all. _And when you get a moment, can you impress upon Charlotte how very ill I am?"

* * *

Louie and Henry burst into the drawing room one morning about a week after the Crofts' visit.

"Stay for breakfast," Matthew demanded. "We've scarcely seen you these past few days."

"Sorry, can't stay!" Louie exclaimed. "Just come to tell you that you _must _come to dinner tonight at Uppercross because the Crofts will be joining us- and Lady Spencer and Miss Wentworth!" And in a moment they were gone again.

So the moment that Aaron had been dreading had arrived. In just a few hours he would once again be before her. As the day went on he grew more and more anxious and was starting to feel rather unwell. He was so ashamed of his conduct all those years ago, he was so regretful at ever having given her up. He knew not how he could ever face her.

At last Fate was kind to him and granted him a reprieve. A cottage on the Burnhill Estate caught fire, causing the roof to cave in.

"Oh the poor dears!" Charlotte said with a sigh. "Well, I will explain to Father why you cannot come, husband."

"Why should I not go to dinner tonight? And why should you go if I cannot?" Matthew protested. "Surely the Crofts and Lady Spencer are expecting to dine with us _both_. It would be improper for you to go by yourself. And unfair." He pouted, looking rather like his young sons.

"Affairs of business do not require a lady, brother," Aaron murmured. "And it is your responsibility as landowner to care for your tenants. There are things you must do tonight with no delay, such as finding the family a place to stay tonight and seeing to getting the cottage repaired as soon as possible."

Matthew scowled. "I still don't understand why _I _must do this. Surely the steward can see to it all."

Aaron sighed. "Mr. Hancock is off visiting his family this week, Matthew. But if you like, I'll stay behind and make the necessary arrangements. I do not mind."

Matthew smiled. "Yes! A capital idea. You would do a better job than I, as I care for my tenants too much." He sighed dramatically, though he did not even know the name of the family whose had met such misfortune.

"But Aaron, surely you want to meet the traveling philanthropist and her American niece?" Charlotte urged. "This is not _your_ responsibility." Charlotte frowned at her own statement, thinking that although it was not Aaron's responsibility, Aaron would do a much better job of seeing to the poor family than her husband would. Aaron would go above and beyond what was expected while Matthew would do the bare minimum, if that.

Aaron smiled at his sister-in-law. "I shall meet them soon enough, no doubt. No, I insist the both of you go to dinner tonight. I will see to everything here. In fact, I've delayed too long already. I'll be off now. My apologies to your family." He hurried out of the house, saddled his horse, and rode off.

He returned late that night just as Charlotte and Matthew arrived home from Uppercross.

"My word, Aaron, you're filthy!" Matthew exclaimed. Indeed, his brother was covered in soot and dirt.

"You certainly are, brother!" Charlotte's tone had none of the disgust of her husband but was full of admiration and sympathy. "And more than a little tired, it would seem. Upstairs this instant and into the bath with you! I'll send up a plate of food and then you must get to bed. You can tell us all about your night in the morning, and we will tell you of ours. Go!" Aaron laughed at his sister-in-law's insistence and did not wish to argue. He desired nothing more than to obey her demands at that point.

* * *

"Such a pleasant night we had!" Charlotte said happily. "Lady Spencer is very proper but is also a very kind woman. No haughtiness. She seemed to be the paradigm of Christian benevolence. And Miss Wentworth! Such charm! No shyness or reserve! What a lovely young woman, inside and out!" Matthew nodded his agreement, his mouth full of breakfast. "But Aaron, how came you to be in such a state last night? I thought you were going to make arrangements to have the cottage repaired, not undertake the repairs yourself!" She chuckled.

"No, sister, I did not attempt to fix the roof myself. I've engaged a Mr. Chester to do that first thing this morning. But it did occur to us that we might at least begin to clear the cottage of debris last night. It allowed us to better ascertain the damage and see if any of the family's belongings were spared by the fire. Also, it may enable the Beckett family to move back in that much sooner. Being as they are such a large family, they will not be together under one roof until it is their _own_ roof again so we wanted to make sure that would happen with due haste."

"You are too good," Charlotte said. "Will you be available this morning? Miss Wentworth was going to call upon us so that she might meet the children. She is very eager to do so."

Aaron managed to keep his composure in check. "No, unfortunately as soon as breakfast is over I was going to check in on the Becketts. I am concerned about their little ones- the shock of the fire and being forced to spend the night apart from their parents and one another. Brother, I hope you will come with me? I also wanted to talk to you about inspecting the homes of your other tenants to avoid instances like this again in the future." Matthew scowled but before he could protest the maid entered.

"Miss Wentworth is here to see you, ma'am."

"Oh, do ask her if she'll join us for breakfast!" Charlotte exclaimed and before Aaron could make his escape, she was there and he was standing to greet her.

"Miss Wentworth, lovely to see you again," Matthew said with a bow. "Allow me to introduce my elder brother, Mr. Aaron Elliot." Aaron bowed himself then and kept his eyes focused on the floor.

"We are acquainted," came her answer in a clipped voice. Aaron forced himself to meet her eyes. He had rehearsed this scene a thousand times, practicing how he would react to a multitude of feelings. He had steeled himself for anger and resentment, and had even indulged in a few flights of fancy where she met him with joy and forgiveness, but nothing had prepared him for the emotion he saw in her eyes. Hatred he deserved, disappointment he expected, but instead there was nothing but indifference in her countenance.

"Really? He never mentioned it," Matthew said in a puzzled tone of voice. Then something briefly flashed in Miss Wentworth's eyes but Aaron could not identify the emotion.

"I am not surprised," Miss Wentworth said. "I did not know him, really." She turned away from him and went to talk to Charlotte. Aaron excused himself and fled the table, making sure Matthew knew to follow when he had finished his meal.

As he rode towards the Beckett residence, he mulled over their reunion. They had been in the same room. "The worst is over!" he thought to himself. He no longer had to dread that first meeting. He was heartsick at her reaction to him- if she was still the open girl she had been five years ago then she was incapable of masking her emotions. "She must feel nothing towards me! I'd rather that she hated me than _that._ But it was five years ago! Such a long time, especially to a girl so young. She has forgotten me. I must try to do the same."

That night at supper, Matthew scolded his brother again for not mentioning his acquaintance with the American they had been so eager to meet. He pressed him for the particulars but Aaron evaded the questions.

"I guess you were not very good friends," Matthew said peevishly. "For she said something almost unkind about _you_, Aaron, which seems very unlike her. She said you were so altered she barely recognized you."

Aaron did not visibly react to this news but inwardly was mortified. He knew that he had changed, and not for the better. He was pale, his face was tired, and tiny amounts of silver had begun to appear in his hair. In short, he had aged rapidly in these past five years while she had improved. The years had been cruel to him and kind to her. Such words reinforced his realization from this morning that she had forgotten their past attachment utterly. Aaron was now even more motivated to numb his own feelings towards her.

Miss Wentworth had marveled aloud at Aaron's alteration but had never meant for him to hear of it. She did not mean to hurt anyone's feelings, not even a man who had used her as cruelly as Aaron Elliot had. He had deserted her and revealed his true self as someone with a feeble character and flawed sense of morality. She had forgiven him, as was her Christian duty to do so, and had tried to forget him. She'd loved him and had never met a man like him since, but his power with her was now gone forever.

She was resolved to fall in love again. Many men had made her offers but her heart had not been captured. She was now one and twenty, and seeing Charlotte's dear children reminded her how much she wanted to start a family of her own. Her heart was open to anyone who would have it, excepting Aaron Elliot of course.

"Yes, Aunt, I am ready to finally 'settle down,'" she said in answer to Mrs. Croft's queries. "A handsome face and a ready laugh and I will be lost!" She laughed. "No, I cannot be so trivial even in jest. I am resolved to settle for nothing but my ideal partner: intelligent, kind, sure in his own heart and feelings, and in all ways a good man. Nothing less will tempt me, and if it means I must end my life an old maid, so be it!"

* * *

From this time Aaron Elliot and Miss Wentworth would be repeatedly in the same circle. As Burnhill was not his estate, Aaron could not use work as an excuse to avoid society the way he could at Kellynch. Despite their physical proximity, there was no conversation beyond the minimum required for politeness. It pained Aaron to compare how they were now to how they had once been.

_Five Years Ago_

"How do you do on this fine day, Miss Wentworth?" Aaron asked with a gallant tip of the hat as he arrived at her father's home.

"Fine day? It's pouring down rain, Mr. Elliot!" she laughed.

"Ah, but any day where I see _you, _Miss Wentworth, is a fine day."

"You see me every day!"

"Then every day is a fine day!"

"Oh, enough of that you two," Mr. Wentworth said as he came to shake hands with Aaron. "You remember the rule." Because he trusted his daughter and her beau, Winifred's father allowed them certain liberties in their courtship that society would frown upon-like allowing them to stroll in the park and sit in the parlor unchaperoned-but would _not_ permit them to 'coo like lovebirds' to one another whilst he was in the room. When he was present, he expected them to talk sense and they complied. Aaron thought it would be hard to obey this rule at first but he quickly discovered that Mr. Wentworth was an interesting and engaging conversation partner.

"Did you read Wilberforce's latest tract?" Aaron asked and both Wentworths nodded. "Excellent! Tell me what you thought of it…"

After an hour of vigorous debate, with all sides playing Devil's Advocate because they were really all in agreement, Mr. Wentworth excused himself. "Alright children. You may now 'coo' as much as you'd like." And he left the parlor, though he left the door open. He trusted Aaron and Winnie but was prudent nonetheless.

Aaron instantly moved from the chair where he had been sitting to the floor at Winifred's feet. "Shall we continue where we left off yesterday, dearest?" he asked as he pulled a volume of poetry out of his pocket. When she nodded, he leant his head against her knees and began to read a sonnet aloud while she stroked his hair. Aaron thought his heart should burst with happiness.

_Present Day _

Now Miss Wentworth sat on the opposite end of the table from him, acting as if he did not exist. They were worse than strangers because now they would never be acquainted again. This would be cause for suffering enough had he not also had to listen to the happy conversation she made with everyone but him. Louie and Henry Musgrove seemed particularly enamored of her, and peppered her with questions about her travels. Aaron tried not to notice how brightly her eyes sparkled when she talked of seeing the Colosseum and instead turned to Lady Spencer, who was seated near him and with whom he had not yet had an opportunity to talk.

"I understand from the papers you are involved in the Church Missionary Society, Lady Spencer," Aaron said politely. "I would very much like to hear about the work that you are doing for them."

"Oh, what a dear boy you are for asking! There is nothing I care to talk about more!" Lady Spencer exclaimed. Soon the rest of the table was drawn in by her enthusiasm.

"The first English clergy went out two years ago- I so dearly wanted to go with them," Miss Wentworth said with a sigh.

"My dear, you know that you could not have gone! It would have been improper for an unmarried woman to travel to Africa by herself," Lady Spencer reminded her.

"Yes, you are correct Aunt. I had no husband to go with me," she said. "But it was for the best, in the end." Aaron bit the inside of his cheek to keep from wincing at her cold tone.

"Are you still interested in missionary work?" Louie asked eagerly. He was to take over the living at Uppercross, though he was not really inclined towards the church just yet. He imagined his religious fervor might blossom if he had a pretty wife to encourage it.

"Yes and no, Mr. Louie," Miss Wentworth said with a sad smile. "I am still interested in helping the Society though I am not sure I care to go abroad myself. There are many people here in England who need help as well as in Africa and the East. If you would excuse me, I just need a moment." She got up and left the room.

"Poor duck!" Lady Spencer said with a sigh. "She's still mourning her father. She wants to carry on the work he started. He was too frail to go abroad himself, so he sought to help the poor in London. Not that it kept him from getting sick, mind." She sighed again.

"Allow me to say how very sorry I was to hear of Mr. Wentworth's passing. He was an excellent man," Aaron said quietly to his sister.

"That he was, that he was," Lady Spencer agreed. "Oh, but of course you knew him! Winifred told me that you were quite good friends when he was in Bath." Aaron nodded. "A truly excellent man, one who did exactly what was right regardless of what people might think. Yes he made a mistake when he was young but he made up for it a thousand times over. Many a man would have just left Winnie in that orphanage to rot to protect their own reputation, but the _instant_ he heard of her he was on a boat to America to fetch her and acknowledge her as his own. _That _is the mark of a good man-one who does what _really_ ought to be done and not what society says is necessary."

"Here here!" agreed Admiral Croft. Once again, Aaron felt a deep sense of shame wash over him.

* * *

AN: Wikipedia has articles on the Church Mission Society and Wilberforce if you're interested.


End file.
